


Boba Fett

by doctorwhomever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, angry, poem, rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhomever/pseuds/doctorwhomever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate Boba Fett so much that I wrote a poem about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boba Fett

An overrated, over-glorified  
Orphan. A broken jetpack is  
All it takes to take him down.

His helmet looks cool,  
But we all know he's  
Really just a fool.

He only has five lines, and  
One of them is just the  
Sound he makes as he dies!

In Clones he was just as bad;  
All he says is to the effect of  
"Watch out, dad!"

A mumbling monotone  
Mandalorian mercenary, made  
Memorable by his mask,

But nothing else. This overrated,  
Over-glorified, orphan only  
Makes me mad.


End file.
